


From The Ashes

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Magic, Body Horror, Burning, Demons of Wrath, Impalement, M/M, Mages and Templars, Masochistic Victim, Mentions of M/F abuse, Mind Control, Multi, PWP, Porn Logic, Rape as Revenge, Torture, laws of physics don't apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theodore is a blood mage on the run. When the templars catch him, he finally gets an opportunity to take revenge on the person who abused his sister Lucia back at the Circle of Magi.





	From The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuckingShame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingShame/gifts).



It would've been his third week on the run. But being honest with himself, Theodore knew that they’d find him sooner or later. 

He had never really believed in his escape. It was only a way to buy time before he could get an opportunity to take revenge. 

That things would line up so perfectly however, he wouldn't have dared to dream about. Maybe the Maker was on his side after all.

Leonce hadn't even recognized him. Theodore had locked his eyes on him in a feverish stare that wanted to burn through his skin. But the templar's expression was blank and indifferent. To him, he was just another mage on the run, a maleficar that was to be slain on sight.

Leonce's two companions didn't seem any different. Ignorant pack. To cause so much pain and despair to a person and not even remember their face after... It fuelled Theodore's hatred even more.

His three demons of wrath kept them busy for a short period of time and gave him an opportunity to think about what he should do next. Leonce was the one to blame for his sister's fate, so he should be the one to suffer the most. 

The other two, Sieger and Marcellus he believed their names were, had been present during the Rite of Tranquillity as well, even though Theodore was sure they didn't have anything to do with it. They were scum nonetheless.

Theo was weakened from the travel; his rations were diminishing day by day. He knew that he should use the power he still had left for an escape, try to get as far away from the Circle as possible, maybe even try to head for Tevinter... 

But he didn't truly believe he could ever make it. His remaining strength, he would use for his revenge on the templars. Even if that meant dying with them. 

Now was the time - they had just defeated the last demon and would soon be aiming for him next. Theodore channelled all his remaining energy, let his magic feast on his wrath and pain until the blood was boiling in his veins.

Invisible sparks sizzled around his targets, bringing the air around them up to a suffocating heat. In a heartbeat, Theodore took control over their bodies. 

To him, they had always been nothing but bags of flesh, carrying around precious blood that was waiting to be corrupted so that he could move and twist them to his liking. 

It all happened too fast for Leonce to react. Before he knew it, his friends had overpowered him. His sword made a loud clinging sound when it hit the ground and Leonce stared at it as if it were his own arm falling off.

Sieger and Marcellus restrained him with firm grips, but Theodore knew that it was the element of surprise that gave him the advantage. Once Leonce came back to his senses, he would certainly fight off his 'friends' and kill them without batting an eye. 

The clock was ticking, and the mage used every extra second he had gained to act. Sieger seemed like he was the stronger one, so Theo made him pick up Leonce's sword - an enormous piece of smithery that seemed even taller than the usual blades the templars used. 

As Marcellus strategically kicked the hollow of Leonce's knee, Sieger used the opportunity to drive the gigantic sword into Leonce's back as he was falling to the ground.

Theodore expected a scream, a shrill shriek or painful moan. But all he heard was a cut-off gasp followed by heavy, uneven breathing that sounded like Leonce was choking on air. 

The sword held him in place nicely, in an almost kneeling position. His own weapon became his restraint, impaled from behind by his closest companions. Theodore liked the irony of that. 

He walked up to the three of them. Sieger and Marcellus made room for him, their sickly eyes were gleaming red and fixating him, awaiting orders. Theodore came closer, squatting next to Leonce so they were at eye-level. 

Did he still not recognize him? Both of them were staring at the tainted steel growing out of Leonce's chest. His flesh pulsated around it and the blood slowly kept leaking and leaking, creating a crimson halo around the shiny iron. 

Leonce's eyes grew wider as he watched the red liquid suddenly travelling back into his twitching wound, as if gravity had suddenly been turned upside down. The realization came quickly after, and he looked at Theodore, utterly repulsed but still not recognizing. 

"You don't remember me at all, do you?"

It was the first time Theodore spoke, hoping that maybe his voice would sound familiar. Leonce's features hardened, he was trying to think, concentrate on the face in front of him, but it was evident he had no idea who Theodore was.

"Lucia is my sister." 

At first it seemed like not even that name rang a bell, and Theodore was about to completely lose his temper, but then finally, Leonce raised his voice, hoarse and cracking. 

"That's the little brunette that cleans my chambers, right?"

He had the audacity to grin, flashing his crooked, white, animal teeth.

Theodore wanted to kill him on the spot.

"She-.. She's the one that got tranquillized, because of you - because you claimed that you've overheard her talk of blood magic!"

He didn't even know why he was talking to him. Was he expecting an apology? Closure?

"What you heard was her trying to talk **me** out of practising blood magic. It was me! She had nothing to do with it-"

"I know." 

Now it was Theo that looked at him in disbelief. 

Leonce coughed. 

"I listened to your conversation. So what, are you blaming me now? You should be thankful I picked her instead of you."

"But why?! If you knew she had nothing to do with it why did you-"

"Oh come on. No offence, but your sister is a lot nicer to look at than you. I knew they would get you sooner or later anyway." 

It became icy cold around them. Theodore shivered, with disgust, hate, pure agony. 

"So you... blamed her because you wanted a pretty servant?"

His words were trembling, hands tightly clenched into fists.

"Not only a pretty servant - your sister is basically a potato. We went a little bit harsh on her Tranquillization, basically melted her brain away." 

Another cough, his lips were dripping with blood. 

"She really does whatever you tell her to - the craziest things, really. It's hilarious. Hey, you know her better than me, was she always able to take three co-"

Theodore knocked out two of his teeth, his fist stronger than anticipated. 

"I'm done talking to you." 

He took a few steps back and started casting his magic again. Theodore summoned two more demons of wrath, bigger and mightier than the ones before, as madness and anger were the only things he could even feel right now.

It wasn't just what they had done to him and his family, not just their actions - but the attitude. The self-righteousness of these men that called themselves holy, that claimed to fight and act in the name of divinity. 

They would get exactly what they deserved, the same cruelty and depraved savagery that they were hurting others with. 

His demon approached the three templars, their flaming aura burning the ground beneath them ashy and black. 

It was exhausting for Theodore to keep control over Sieger and Marcellus' minds and command the demons at the same time, and he could feel his body growing weaker and weaker. He had to do this though, he just had to.

"What are you waiting for, huh? Kill me already."

Leonce was getting anxious, even though he tried to hide it.

"Kill you? No. You didn't show my sister any mercy, so why should I?" 

Marcellus started pulling down Leonce's breeches, which turned out to be rather complicated due to the uncomfortable position he was in.

"Wait - wait, what the fuck are you doing-"

Once he was finished, the demon took his place instead, grabbing Leonce's ankles with his big, fiery claws that started burning right through his armor, melting the iron into his skin. 

Now he finally heard him scream. It was an ugly scream, just like he had imagined it to be.

To get him into the position Theodore wanted him in, the demon had to pull back Leonce's legs from behind so he was no longer kneeling on the ground crouched over, but instead on all fours. As he was doing that, the sword ripped further into Leonce's body, causing him to slide down on it and widening the now gaping wound. 

His animalistic howls echoed through the wilds and fueled Theodore's magic even more. Half of his armour had already melted into his flesh and he was slowly starting to look like a golem. 

The demon bent over him, spreading his ass cheeks with his enormous claws. The lava dripping from the creatures body onto the impaled templar caused his body to burn further, and now the smoky smell of burnt flesh and death filled the air.

Theodore made sure that the other demon took care of Sieger and Marcellus, as they were just as guilty as their leader. Once he had them on top of each other, he placed the demon on Sieger's back, who was laying on top. 

There was no way Marcellus could free himself with Sieger fucking him, especially not while a flaming demon was laying on top of them, penetrating his own abuser. 

Theodore saw no need in possessing their minds anymore, so he let go of their blood and used his remaining power to keep Leonce alive for as long as possible.

Leonce wasn't sure what caused him the most pain: the blade stretching and widening his wound further and further as the rhythmic thrusting of the demon caused him to rub around it, or the claws made of magic lava digging into him from behind, burning his body from the inside. 

Whatever it was, Leonce's cries were so aggravatingly disturbing that Theodore could feel his mind break. Part of him was glad that he’d finally be allowed to die after this. 

Right now though, he wanted to enjoy his revenge for as long as he could, so he took a few steps closer to be able to see Leonce's face as the demons fucked him to hell and back. 

It was... strange. Leonce's face was twisted and grimaced in a unnerving manner, but it almost seemed like he was smiling. Theodore stared at him, blinking rapidly, trying to figure out what was going on. Since the templar was exposed from the waist down, Theodore could see his erection, covered in blood and ashes.

The mage opened his mouth to say something, but he was too shocked to find any words. There he thought it was him that had lost his mind. 

Leonce's eyes were only half-closed and swollen from crying but it seemed like his gaze was locked onto his friends and the second demon, who were still struggling to free themselves from the state they were left in by Theodore's mind control. 

Whatever it was that caused Leonce‘s body to react the way it did, Theodore would not allow him to let his pleasure overpower the overwhelming pain he must have been experiencing. 

"Right, so you like this, you sick asshole?!" Theodore spit out the words, wetting Leonce's face with his saliva. 

"Fine. I'm going to do you a favour then." The demon, under his control, used his free claw to now grab hold of Leonce's exposed dick.

The sensitive skin started to burn right away as he jerked off the templar with his glowing fire fist. It was obscene and hard to look at, but in a way it gave Theodore a disgusting form of satisfaction.

Leonce was already close, Theodore could see. But the increasing temperature on his dick brought his cum to boil so when he finally reached his orgasm, it looked like a volcano erupting bubbling, white lava, and it burned away the skin on his genitals. 

Soon enough it seemed like his semen was starting to clump, clogging his dick, making it grow wider and wider. It kept expanding until Theo was sure it was going to explode at any moment.

Theodore couldn't tell if it was pleasurable for him or not, as Leonce's eyes simply rolled back in his head and his body twitched as if he was experiencing an intense seizure. 

Most of his body was already carbonized or melted away so he looked like a demonic abomination himself. It was pointless to keep him alive any further. 

Finally, the mage dropped all of his spells, letting the demons disappear and the lifeless bodies of the templars fall to the ground to rot. 

The air was thick with smoke and Theodore started to cough as his lungs filled up, making it harder to breathe. 

He didn't know what to do next. He thought he would die from the blood lost in the process of casting his magic but even though he felt weak and completely exhausted, he knew he wasn't going to die any time soon.

He had gotten his revenge, but his sister was still a Tranquil, locked up in a tower. He had left her behind. Suddenly, guilt overcame him. 

How could he continue living after this? His rage had gotten the best of him, had made him mad and blind. 

What did they say about rising from the ashes? 

Today he had learned how powerful he truly was, how his wrath made him stronger than he had ever imagined. He had to use this strength to become even mightier, so that he could save his sister, burn the whole circle to the ground and flee with her to Tevinter, or to wherever they would be given shelter.

Theodore fell to the ground. His body was aching and he was getting nauseous. Before he knew it, everything around him turned black.


End file.
